legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama (風間 仁 Kazama Jin) was first introduced in Tekken 3, and he returned to every subsequent game. He is the protagonist and "anti-hero" of the Tekken series and the antagonist of Tekken 6. While some fans consider Jin to be somewhat "one dimensional," he still has an incredible fan following. Jin's actions and surroundings fit the mold of a quintessential "tragic hero," except for his lack of a tragic flaw. As with many tragedies, all of the major traumatic events that occur within the hero's life are wholly beyond his control. First and foremost, there's the fact that Jin's grandfather and father are two of the most ruthless individuals who've ever lived. Secondly, his mother was cruelly and abruptly taken from him while he was still a helpless teen. Third, he was betrayed and shot by his grandfather, whom he trusted and loved deeply. Finally, the return of his great-grandfather, has caused him to begin losing his internal struggle with the Devil within. Each of these occur to a helpless and unassuming Jin, who is simply doing what he can to set things right at every turn. Jin has a very complex personality. He has the kindness of his mother, Jun Kazama. He has the fighting spirit and determination of his half-uncle, Lars and his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, and also has the hidden and personal silence of his legal uncle, Lee Chaolan. He also has the anger of his father, Kazuya Mishima and his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. He also has a slight resemblance to his relative, Asuka Kazama, at times. Jin's personality ranges from calm to angry at various moments, and his words and actions hint toward the bitterness within. He also has one personality trait which is common with many Japanese action heroes. Once Jin's mind is focused in any particular direction, it is very difficult to get him to change or even notice the events and people around him. People close to him, including his friends Ling Xiaoyu and Hwoarang, are always going to extremes to gain Jin's attention, and yet, he rarely seems to notice. It is known, however, that he will help them if they need it, as Ling Xiaoyu's Tekken 4 profile and Hwoarang's Tekken 4 ending have shown. Jin's disinterest in close relations probably has one unique motivation. As a result of his family's Devil Gene, Jin knows that people close to him will likely suffer or worse if he ever completely loses control. In addition, Jin may not show any interest in women because he plans to wipe out his lineage entirely. During Tekken 4, Jin planned to kill his father and grandfather, and then himself, dying without children to put an end to the Mishima bloodline once and for all. However, Jin could not go through with the deed after defeating his two predecessors, so it's unknown if he has given up on this plan completely since then. Jin is a Japanese male with black hair that is spiked upwards, in a style similar to the hairstyle of his father, but with the bangs of his mother. In fact, in the early screen showings of Tekken 3, many fans assumed that the yet unnamed Jin Kazama is Kazuya in his early teen years, due to their similarities. Jin is also very muscular and toned, as evidenced by his large biceps, visible abs, and pectoral muscles. Jin has a black mark on one of his arms, which Devil has branded onto him. Jin has worn a great deal of outfits in the course of the Tekken series. Many of these outfits feature flames on them, and with the exception of a single outfit in Tekken 6, he always wears either gloves or gauntlets. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Tekken Universe Category:Son of Villain Category:Grandson of Villain Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Minami Takayama Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Patrick Seitz